Memories Are Fogotten, But Never Lost
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: Sequel to Heart's Desire. Vegeta has lost her memory of the time she spent on earth, and what's this . . . she has a son! DISCONTINUED.
1. Lost memories

A/N: In this fic Goku was there in time to stop Nappa from killing Piccolo, so the namek lives. Raditz did come to Earth, Goku did go to King Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ @ /\/\ E T |-| Y $ T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{I can't believe this. This can't be real, this can't be. . . . . how. . .?? Why did she do it. Doesn't she remember? What did Turles do to her?!} Goku thought as he gazed down at the unconscious Vegeta laying in his arms. Goku sped faster towards Roshi's house he could sense Gohan and Krillen up ahead waiting for him.  
  
"GOKU!!!" Krillen yelled out waving his hands frantically to get the saiyan's attention.  
  
"DADDY!! OVER HERE!!" Gohan yelled waving a hand.  
  
"Krillen, Gohan." Goku greeted the two as he pulled up in front of them, "Good to see you two are alive."  
  
"Dad. W. . . .why are. . . are. . . y. . you. . . . ." Gohan stuttered unable to continue his sentence because the sight of Vegeta horrified him beyond reason.  
  
"Why am I holding her? Well Gohan. . . . . its a long story. I'll tell it to you later." Goku said shifting the saiyan princess to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Gee. . . man Goku. I wonder what happened to her. When I first saw that she was the one who arrived here. . . I almost went up to her and said, "Hey welcome back!". But then that big dude planted those cabbage things and it killed Yamcha and Tien and Chaoutzou. . . . man . . . . . ." Krillen shook his head, "Hey, how'd you get her all unconscious anyway? She doesn't look that injured enough."  
  
"Well you see, back when we were still young she taught me this technique in which you can knock someone unconscious by grabbing this specific area of the neck. So I used it on her."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! You two actually KNEW her when she was young?! But then why'd she try and kill us!? But why'd she. . . . I'm confused!" Gohan said grabbing a side of his head.  
  
"Like your dad told you Gohan its a long story - no - make that a VERY long story once we've interrogated Vegeta here." Krillen said, "Meanwhile why don't we get back to Roshi's and reassure everyone we're alive."  
  
"Amen to that." Goku said, and the three of them sped back to the small island.  
  
|_--*--*--*--*--*--*--*- \/ E (- E T /\ -*--*--*--*--*--*--*--_|  
  
"GOHAN GOKU!!!!" Chi Chi yelled out joyously running up to them, but stopped short when she saw who her husband was holding in her arms, she quickly shifted from being overjoyed to being blindly hateful.  
  
"Hi Chi." Goku said curtly, he brushed past the raven haired woman without a second glance and walked up to Bulma. "Recognize her?" the question was rhetorical.  
  
Bulma put a hand on the petite saiyan's forehead, "She doesn't remember does she? We were all watching the TV then through Baba's crystal ball and. . . . What did Turles do to her?"  
  
Vegeta grunted her head jerking sharply hitting Goku hard in the ribs, "Ow! Ow! Owwwwwww!! Jayzus, she even fights in her sleep!" The larger saiyan walked painfully into the house, with Bulma in tow, and set the sleeping princess down onto a couch. "Ow. . ." He grabbed his chest. Though he'd already been exposed to much more painfully injuries this one hurt him a lot because he'd already been repeatedly hit in the spot.  
  
"Goku! Why the heck did you bring that. . . that . . . MURDERER here?! For crying out loud she tried to kill you!!" Chi Chi said stomping into the house glaring balefully at Vegeta.  
  
Goku rubbed his ribs, "Something's wrong with her - "  
  
The Ox princess interrupted, "I'LL SAY!!! She's a homicidal, malevolent, heinous, profligate, bitchy, sluttish, hell-bound, and a hooker!!"  
  
Goku's eye twitched, he snarled dangerously at his 'wife', "Chi Chi will you kindly do me a favor and . . . ROT IN HELL!!!!"  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma both gawked at the larger saiyan, "I. . . I. . . you. . . I'm going to go check on Gohan now." The raven haired woman said after a moment of silence. She trampled out the door unaware of the fact that everyone else, especially Gohan, had heard.  
  
"Stupid bitch." Kakarrot muttered under his breath. He sat down on the floor and rubbed his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* G () |{ U *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well well. Computer analysis shows that there are some memory gaps here and here", Dr. Briefs said pointing to certain areas on the computer printout of Vegeta's brain. "And in these regions of Vegeta's brain are the areas of which her adolescence memories should be located, but there have been major memory lapses from the duration of time that she escaped from Frieza to the time she left with Turles. Meaning that either, A; Someone erased her memories from that period of time purposely or B; She hit her head and forgot. Which I highly doubt since these memory lapses were more explicit to her late teen years, leaving it to say that someone did purposely erase her memories."  
  
Krillen scratched his head, one of his arms was in a cast and he had lots of bandages on same with Gohan. Goku had a bunch of bandages on and a had a cast on his leg, he needed crutches to get around, Piccolo looked as fine as before the battle and the only reason why he was there was because Vegeta had been one of the few people out there he truly considered a friend.  
  
Vegeta crossed her arms and sat back in her chair eyes closed, "So basically Someone, supposedly Turles, erased my memories of earth. But if so why?"  
  
Bulma looked at Goku with a look that said 'Well-say-something!' Goku returned with a 'What-the-hell-should-I-say-that-would-make-sense-to-her?'. The male saiyan looked around Dr. Briefs' lab avoiding Mrs. Briefs', Gohan's, Krillen's, Piccolo's, and Bulma's expectant looks for an explanation..  
  
With an exasperated sigh Piccolo tapped Vegeta lightly on the shoulder and motioned her with a finger into the hallway. Everyone else in the room could vaguely hear the two aliens conversing in an alien language, most likely namek. The duo returned shortly.  
  
Vegeta plopped down on a folding chair and glared at everyone surrounding her, "How do I know this isn't a trick? That you aren't lying to me? I have a lot of enemies out there, how do I know that you people aren't hired by any of them?" she said dryly.  
  
"Well. . . I guess you'll just have to trust us. . . ." Goku started.  
  
"Trust you and them? Humph. Look Kakarrot I've trusted people before and all it got me in was a bunch of injuries, near fatal accidents and so on, if I'm to trust you then I'd need a certain solid reason to go on. People who just say that they're trustworthy doesn't appeal to me, in short you must earn my trust." Vegeta said firmly.  
  
"Look if we were really going to kill you then do you honestly think you'd still be alive?!" Bulma said standing up hands on her hips.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Not all my enemies want to kill me. Some want to use me for breeding the 'ultimate fighting race' , others want to torture me slowly and painfully, some others still may want to kill me themselves."  
  
Bulma sighed and momentarily looked up at the ceiling, "Look Vegeta, if we wanted to capture you in the first place then why didn't we just ship you off to your enemies while you were unconscious?"  
  
"Because in some cultures I know, when you bring someone to a certain planet you MUST bring them willingly or else the planet will send the unwilling one will be sent back to the place it desires to be. And there are certain religions out there which my enemies practice in which the victim must also be brought willingly for gawd-knows-what-reason." Princess said, "Furthermore, if I did once know you all then shouldn't I be able to vaguely recognize you in a sort of foggy sense? Shouldn't I look at you and go "Oh I think I know you from somewhere but I can't remember where from?" "  
  
"Well I can answer that." Dr. Briefs said before his daughter could open her mouth, "You see whomever erased your memory did a pretty good job of it. Every bit of your memory of your stay on earth was erased."  
  
"Yes, but shouldn't I have instinctive yet vague memories of this place? Shouldn't my brain look at your daughter," Vegeta cocked her head in Bulma's direction, "and think oh she looks very very very familiar? Shouldn't I just very faintly remember her? After all if they were to erase every bit of memory I had on earth they'd have to kill me wouldn't they? Because it would be damned impressive if they could erase every bit of memory I had here on this planet, but it would also be totally impossible to remove all that info registered in my brain. Therefore I should have instinctive yet unconscious thoughts, about this place, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Hmmmm. . . interesting thought. Where did you get such a notion from?" Dr. Briefs asked twisting his mustache.  
  
The female saiyan smirked, "I was a good little girl who did her homework." She said in a mocking little girl voice. She curved her tail around her waist and closed her eyes, suddenly they flew open Vegeta jumped up eyes open, "Where is my ship?!" she questioned in a firm hard voice.  
  
"Um. . . well it exploded. . . . ." Bulma said nervously. She sat down nervously and played around with the hem of her shirt.  
  
Vegeta's eyes bugged out, "My ship EXPLODED?!?!?!" Her voice was loud almost frantic.  
  
"Well. . . . you see . . . . I found the remote thing for your saiyan ship and . . . ."  
  
The princess had a blank look on her face that was positively unreadable, "Let me guess, you pushed the orange button on the far right and it self- destructed. What about Nappa's ship?" she said flatly.  
  
Bulma sucked in some air and looked up guiltily at the interrogating saiyan, "Well you see. . . . I . . . I took it apart. . . ."  
  
Vegeta closed her eyes tight and tried in vain to control her breathing, "You took Nappa's ship apart and destroyed my ship. Jayzus!! Why don't we just all drown ourselves next, huh?!?!?!?" she started pacing.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked sharply.  
  
"Frieza, this asshole that is my boss, is probably on Namek, right now as I speak, looking for the dragon balls." Vegeta's tail lashed out violently from side to side, "He's going to wish for immortality - I know he is, then after that he's gonna try and become the all mighty ruler of this damned universe."  
  
"You mean Namek? My home planet?" Piccolo standing erect.  
  
"Better believe it." The princess snarled, "Worse yet if I go barging in up there chances are he's going to use my son as a hostage if I try to stop him." her tail whipped about and broke the chair, she was sitting in awhile ago, in two.  
  
"SON?!?! YOU HAVE A SON?!" Goku said incredulously, his hopes for getting back with Vegeta dropped dramatically after that comment.  
  
Vegeta whipped around and glared hard and coldly at Kakarrot, making him look away, "YES. I do have a son. Vrone, 9 years old, male, blackish blue eyes, reddish black spiky hair, long black tail, and a scar that runs from his neck to his right ear." She started pacing again, "What the hell am I gonna do now?!"  
  
{If my calculations are right. . . . . Vrone should've been born around the time. . . . oh gawd is he mine?!} Goku thought, maybe he did have a chance after all.  
  
"I believe I may have the answer." Everyone turned to the doorway where Kami was standing.  
  
"What is it then?! Spit it out, I haven't got all day!!!" the saiyan said her tail thrashing even more violently about.  
  
"Well, I know of a namekian spaceship I most likely used to get here on earth. I'm not positively sure if it works though." The Guardian Of Earth said slowly.  
  
"WELL?!?! Show it to me!!" Vegeta almost shouted.  
  
"Calm down my child. You must have patience."  
  
The saiyan princess couldn't take it anymore, her patience had been running out at the beginning and now she'd totally lost it. She stood up walked over to Kami and gripped him by the collar of his shirt, she just exploded, "PATIENCE!?!?! PATIENCE!?!?! I'VE RUN OUT OF PATIENCE OLD MAN!! MY SON IS UP THERE WITH. . . . . WITH THAT FUCKING HORNY FREAK OF NATURE!!!! GAWD ONLY KNOWS IF HE'S SAFE!! AND IF YOU HONESTLY THINK FOR ONE LOUSY SECOND THAT I HAVE ANY MORE PATIENCE IN ME THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shook with uncontrollable rage, she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down, her hands were clenched in tight fists and if she didn't have her gloves on you'd see that they were as white as the colour white. She let go of the guardian and for a brief moment you could almost see that there was a scared look in her eyes, the scared look of a frightened little 5-year-old girl being threatened by a hydrophobic dog, but that was only for a moment and only Kami saw.  
  
Kami was silent for a moment regarding the furious saiyan a while longer with a somber expression on his face, "Yes, I am sorry that I agitated you so much, after all your son is in the hands of the enemy. Yes come I shall show you where the ship is - but you only." With that Kami walked out into the hallway with Vegeta at his wake.  
  
***____________________ |] E |= @ |= /\ E T |-| /\/\ E ( |-| Q U /\ ____________________***  
  
Bet you didn't see that coming! R & R. 


	2. Can't think of a title

Goku sat down under the old oak tree that over looked Debrin Lake, he remembered what had happened between him and Vegeta that fateful day. He sighed sadly, he was still in bandages and it was only a few hours ago that Kami and Vegeta had traveled up to the ship they hadn't returned yet. He got up and leaned heavily on the tree then grabbed his crutches that were leaning on the trunk. The saiyan hobbled down to the lake and wondered if it was possible that Paige was here, though Goku had never been able to tell Paige from any other bird of her breed but today. . . . The injured saiyan took off all his bandages but left the cast on, his foot still ached terribly, he dumped the wrappings into a garbage can and hobbled around the forest paths.  
  
_____________  
  
"Where's Chi Chi ?" Goku asked as he entered his home.  
  
"Mommy said that its either you never ever see Vegeta again or she'll di. . .di. . . divorce you." Gohan said sullenly. He was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, he still had his cast on and the bandages but was dressed in his normal gi.  
  
Goku perked up a bit but he didn't let it show for the sake of his son, "What would you like me to do Gohan?" he said as he sat down, he put an arm around his son.  
  
Gohan looked up, "Whatever you want to do, because its your decision and no one else's, especially mine, will change what you want. So what do YOU want to do?"  
  
The saiyan father hesitated a moment then said, "Well. . . . . I don't want to stop seeing Vegeta and all. . . ."  
  
Gohan's voice was flat, "So you don't care if mum divorces you?"  
  
"Well um. . . no . . . but. . .err. . . um. . . ." Goku was getting very flustered at this point, until that is Gohan sighed with relief.  
  
"Good now I won't have to put up with that study study study stuff. If Vegeta were my mom then maybe she could help train me. But of course I'd still miss my biological mom." Gohan said, "Do you mind if I go visit Piccolo?"  
  
"N. . no. . go ahead have fun." Goku watched a bit baffled as his son leaped out the window happy as a jitterbug.  
  
"Kakarrot!" Goku swiveled his head to the right and saw Vegeta there leaning on the wall by a window, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Um. . okay sure." the larger saiyan stuttered.  
  
In a quick few strides the saiyan princess was directly in front of Goku, "I'm going to go to Namek and I want you to accompany me."  
  
Goku blinked trying to register all that information into his brain, "ME?! You want ME to escort you to namek?!"  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes, "No I want you to eat your mate, OF COURSE I asked you to got with me to Namek!!"  
  
"I don't have a mate actually. . . ."  
  
"Look I don't give a damn, for all I care you can be mated to a seroncks! You can bring your kid, or whoever else but I need you to come with me." Vegeta crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Goku wondered for a minute what a seroncks was, "But uh what do you need me to come along?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"Because I need someone strong enough to help try save my kid and kill Frieza. Other than you the namek is the next strongest, I asked if he would go with me but for some reason he wouldn't, he told me to ask you. Gawd knows why he didn't want to go, I would've thought that he would want to see Namek, his home planet And I'm asking you, because I know you'll help me without asking for anything I have in return." she stared at the saiyan male before her in the eye, "Do you want to help me, or should I find some else to do so?"  
  
Goku stared right back, "I'll help you. Providing that I can bring Gohan with me."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta turned her back to Goku and walked to the window, "We leave tomorrow at noon." She was gone.  
  
The large saiyan ripped his cast off and tested his leg, it hurt a bit but not that much, he went upstairs to his room and started packing.  
  
^______________________________^______________________________^ ^______________________________^______________________________^  
  
Dun dun dun dun!! Dun dun dun dun!!  
  
I'm running out of ideas, I need someone to help me with this story, better yet why don't we have a contest?  
  
I'm going to write chapter 3 (well duh you ppl will kill me if I don't) and what I want you to do (if you want to) is to write the 4th chapter. Sounds simple eh? Leave me your email address if you want to join in and I'll send you some info about what is to be included in the chapter. The contest starts next chapter, if you have what I want then viola you win. So exercise your fingers for the next chap, and yes you get FULL credit for the chap you've written. 


	3. Pains of seperation

"You're late. That isn't surprising." Vegeta said as Gohan and Goku landed in front of Capsule Corp. Krillen, Bulma, Piccolo, Roshi, Mr. & Mrs. Briefs were there saying all their good-byes. The ship the three were to travel in was a namekian style ship and look like it was newly renovated.  
  
The saiyan princess turned her back to them just about the time something tackled her to the ground. "What the hell?!" Vegeta threw whatever was on her and got up. A red dragon leaped up at her again and licked her face, it thrashed it's tail about and made little excited yipping noises, Vegeta grabbed the dragon and hurled it away from her.  
  
Goku dropped his duffel bag and caught the dragon, the larger saiyan looked at the dragon in the eyes his brows furrowed, "Fire Hazard! I already told you a million times! She doesn't remember you. So while you're on this trip don't go acting as if she's your mother, even though in a way she was. Okay?" Goku whispered harshly. The little bundle of energy, who was squirming excitedly, suddenly went limp as if hit. Fire Hazard whimpered softly then leaped to the ground sulking.  
  
"Let me guess. That thing is one of the things I had as a pet when I supposedly lived here." What Vegeta said it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah. Dad told me that you raised the dragon from birth." Gohan said patting the crestfallen Fire Hazard.  
  
"Fantastic." The saiyan princess said dryly. She walked up to the ship and said the password, a circular part of the ship lowered down and she got up and impatiently waited for the other two to get up with her.  
  
Gohan walked up and jumped onto the platform, Goku passed his son their baggage the larger saiyan took one step up onto the platform and fell back down. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!! SON OF A - !!!!" Goku yelled out grabbing his leg and cringing in pain.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan jumped off and kneeled beside the pained warrior, the others ('cept Vegeta of course) were all rushing up, "Daddy are you okay?! Do you need help? Should I call 911?!"  
  
"I'm. . fine. . . ." Goku said through gritted teeth even though you could plainly see that he was in mortal pain. The others ran up and gathered around him.  
  
"Goku we should get you to a hospital, I don't think you've fully healed yet." Bulma said concerned.  
  
"No! I'm fine. I'm fine!" Goku said he stood up and fell down almost immediately. "Gggrrrr. . . . ." Goku gritted his teeth. He wanted so much to go Vegeta and he didn't want anything to get in his way, not even a little pain in his leg (A/N: A little? Right. . you keep thinking that Goku. . ).  
  
"Dad, quick! Call an ambulance!!" Bulma yelled over to her father who was already rushing into the building.  
  
"No! I'm fine okay I just - AH! My back! My back!" yelled Goku who had his teeth gritted and was squirming this way and that.  
  
"Calm down Goku. The ambulance will be here soon and then you'll go to the hospital." Krillen said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder (A/N: NO! Baldy-locks is NOT gay! Jayzus man!).  
  
Kakarrot could hear the ambulance sirens approaching, "But. . but who's going to go with Vegeta to Namek?!"  
  
Bulma looked up at Piccolo who was standing to one side. Piccolo looked back and glared, knowing only too well what the blue haired scientist was thinking. Bulma glared back and the two had a glaring contest.  
  
Piccolo growled, "Fine I'll go."  
  
"If Piccolo's going then I'm going too!" Krillen said, "I was gonna go camping with some friends today, so I'm all packed up now." the midget said showing his duffel bag.  
  
Goku nodded he really really wanted to go with Vegeta to namek but in his current condition - even he had to swallow the fact that he couldn't make it, so it was better to send friends he could trust then no one at all. The saiyan princess stood firm on the platform glaring daggers at the 3rd class baka who was dramatically delaying her plan of action in which she would save her only son and wish for immortality. Goku grinned sheepishly which only made Vegeta growl menacingly, showing off her sharp-to-the-point fangs.  
  
"Dad. . . .do you want me to stay or. . ." Gohan's father could tell perfectly well that going to Namek was an experience that his son didn't want to miss out on, nor was it anything Goku wanted his son to skip out of either.  
  
"No son, I want you to go out there too. Vegeta will need all the help she can get and take Fire Hazard with you too." The larger saiyan grunted.  
  
The halfling smiled, "Thanks dad your the best!" the demi-human gave his father a hug which only resulted in more pain to pulse through his father's body which in turn made cry out in agonizing pain. "Sorry dad."  
  
"No problem I've been through worse. Now go I want to see you off before they take me to the hospital." Goku managed to sit up. "Good luck and take care."  
  
"Okay. Bye dad!" Gohan gave his father a final small hug picked up Fire Hazard and hopped up onto the platform next to the annoyed Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah bye Goku! I'll bring you back a souvenir." Krillen said lightly patting his friend and jumping up next to Gohan.  
  
"We'll be back soon." Piccolo grunted and got up with the other three. Vegeta said the password and the platform started to ascend.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can!!" Goku yelled before the opening closed.  
  
_________________  
  
"This ship is fast during launch." Vegeta said curtly sitting down and strapping on her seat belt the other three men did the same, Gohan held the red dragon tight to himself, Krillen was waiting tensely for lift off and Piccolo had his arms crossed and eyes closed. The saiyan princess said something in namek and the ship got up and hovered for a while then zoomed off into space.  
  
_________________  
  
"Man that ship is fast." Bulma exclaimed as the others remaining watched the ship become just a tiny dot in the sky and then all together disappear.  
  
{Good luck my darling.} Goku thought staring straight up to the heavens remembering Vegeta's blazing black fire eyes.  
  
________*________  
  
Sorry that took so long to write that up but school started and I have field hockey after school unless its Friday and I have homework and all that. So basically Friday and Saturday are the only times I'm allowed to be on.  
  
Oh and yeah I feel stupid for writing that I wanted someone else to write the next chapter because now that I'm in school again I'm getting major ideas. So uh. . . the contest is off, sorry if I disappointed anyone, I know I suck. :P 


	4. A very very short chap I know

{Today's the day. I'm finally going to Namek!!} Goku thought joyously as he flew through the air at a super fast speed. A while ago Yadjirobe stopped by at the hospital and dropped off some senzu beans so now that the larger saiyan was feeling better than ever. {Gee. I hope Gohan and Krillen are okay.} Goku thought, {And Vegeta. . . . I hope to heaven she's still alive and doing well.} Kakarrot increased his speed ten fold and was at CC in no time.  
  
"Hi Goku!" Bulma greeted the saiyan as she ran up to him. "Come on! Dad's at the back fixing up the space ship that we're ridding in!" Bulma grabbed the surprised warrior by the wrist and dragged him up to her father who was watching their approach.  
  
"Ah Goku good to see that you're all well and okay!" Mr. Briefs said as the two ran up to him.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah nice to see you two Mr. Briefs." Goku said eyeing the large round spaceship.  
  
"Well dad?! Is ready for us to use yet?" Bulma asked eagerly.  
  
"Wait a sec! What do you mean "WE"?!" Goku asked incredulously.  
  
Bulma smirked and for the first time Goku noticed that the blue haired human was wearing a yellow space suit. "I mean "WE" as in both of us. I'm gonna go with you into space! There is no way in the world I'm passing up the chance to actually go out into the unknown!" Bulma said hands on her hips, "And don't you dare tell me that just because I'm a girl means that I'm too weak to go, cause I mean look at Vegeta she spent her whole life in space!!"  
  
"Well Bulma dear seems the ship is a okay now. I've even had time to install a cappuccino maker as well!" Bulma's father said happily.  
  
"So you mean its ready for take off?!" Mr. Briefs nodded. "Good." Goku fazed in behind Bulma and knocked her unconscious.  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded solemnly, "I didn't want her to go either, its too dangerous." The saiyan nodded and jumped into the ship then took off into the great beyond.  
  
___________ 6 days later . . . . ___________  
  
"Great I'm gonna be on Namek in just a matter of seconds!" Goku breathed as he looked out a window onto the planet that looked very similar to that of Earth, it was just a tiny speck now but pretty soon he'd arrive. Goku looked down at himself, at his torn clothes, at his injuries. "But first I have to get cleaned up."  
  
The saiyan hopped down to the lower level of the ship and quickly stripped off and took a shower. He got out some time later, then brushed his teeth and then walked up to the closet in the far corner. Goku opened up the closet, his jaws dropped and his eyes grew 5x the size of his head, "You've got to be kidding me. . . ."  
  
____________________________________  
  
I know that was short but what the hell, just be thankful that I'm even bothering to write up this damned fic. . . . sorry I'm in a bad mood. I got suspended for a whole moth for something I didn't do!!! And now my mom and dad are bitching at me, my siblings are becoming a major pain in the ass and . . . . nothing can get any worse. 


	5. Goku in a dress that just isn't right!

{We're all doomed.} Vegeta thought as she stared at the seemingly unbeatable Racoom (sp?). Krillen laid on the dirt to hurt to move, and Gohan, the brave little guy, was practically dead. Vegeta sighed she stroked her son's head gently, Vrone was earlier trying to fight off the orange haired man and in the end only almost died when the idiot hit the oujo's son in the head shattering the skull.  
  
Suddenly a spaceship crash landed onto the planet, Krillen and Vegeta instinctively knew that it was Goku's ship, but neither were sure, the person's powerlevel was really high. The two could feel the person's powerlevel coming towards them. Then finally they could see a speck in the sky where he was coming from then before long they recognized the familiar form that belonged to Goku. The larger saiyan landed red faced next to his bald friend. Vegeta's jaw dropped, so did the everyone else's who weren't unconscious, then quite suddenly the ginyu force started howling in laughter and even Krillen had to chuckle. Vegeta didn't really quite know what to do, so she just stared and tried her best not to laugh for it would only bring her insides some more unneeded pain.  
  
"G. . . . Goku. *chuckle* . . . why are you. . *snort* . . . wearing . . . a skirt?" Krillen said trying desperately not to laugh. For it was true the tomato faced saiyan warrior was wearing a yellow skirt, black tights, and a matching yellow vest which was two sizes two small and bulged just a bit.  
  
"I'll explain later." Goku grumbled. He tossed half a senzu bean into the midget's hand and walked up to Gohan who laid unmoving in the dirt. Krillen walked up quickly to his friend's side after he ate the bean and the two watched apprehensively to see if the small warrior was alive or not, Goku slid the other half of the bean into Gohan's mouth and watched with relief that the young boy was chewing.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan said uncertainly as his eyes returned the normal glint of aliveness (its not a word I know).  
  
"Hey Gohan. I see you're doing pretty well." Goku said with a grin.  
  
But in response Gohan just stared mouth open stock still, just staring at the man - err - person in front of him (You would too if your dad (who you were sure was straight) suddenly appeared in front of you in a dress). The halfling didn't know whether to run, scream, or. . . he just didn't know what to do.  
  
"Its all right Gohan, I'm not gay - it was just either this dress or come here naked. And I'm perfectly sure that you would've chosen to wear the dress if you were in the same situation as I was." The full blooded saiyan said with a bit of a blush sweeping across his face.  
  
"Oh. . . . . .okay. . . .I guess. . . ." Gohan said slowly yet carefully. The halfling stood up and his father dusted him off. By now the ginyu force had gotten over the comical appearance in which the saiyan warrior chose to display himself in, but instead they gaped at was once the almost dead boy. Gohan stood up enduring his father's attempts to brush the dirt of his gi, then the halfling's father stood up and faced Vegeta. . . .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Okay people let's skip this part about the fight and etc. cause you know about it already, so if you happen to see a rerun of the episodes I skipped then pretend that Vegeta was a girl with the chest, same spiky hair only with some that spikes down to her waist, and that she's slim and etc. I'll probably be skipping a lot too because I don't like wasting my time on redoing a lot of the stuff k? Good, now on with the chapter ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Before you put Kakarrot in the rejuvenation tank might I suggest that you give him something wear that is . . . . .um. . less of something the opposite sex would wear?" Vegeta said with smirk as the two started carrying him to the tank.  
  
"What can he wear?" Krillen asked pointedly.  
  
Vrone rolled his eyes and exited the room returning later with a pair of navy blue spandex, shoulderless armor, boots, and gloves. He threw them at the three then looked up inquiringly at his mother, who nodded before the saiyan boy went out again.  
  
"He went to get more clothing for you us." Vegeta said tonelessly. Gohan picked up all the clothing and stood beside his father but didn't make a move to dress him. "Well brat?" Vegeta said impatiently after a minute or two of, "Aren't you going to dress him."  
  
The other two moved uneasily before the heavily injured saiyan said hoarsely, "It. . . it isn't proper for. . . for someone. . . of the same. . . same sex to watch . . . . someone of the opposite sex . . . . un. . . undress. . . unless the two are married. . . or mated. . . .in your case."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow but in the end shook her head and left the room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I'm getting lazier so don't expect much from me and my updating. 


	6. Escape from nothing

"Mother. . . ." Vrone said sadly looking up at the sky with sad eyes. Fire Hazard rubbed the sad prince's leg trying to comfort his surrogate mother's son.  
  
Gohan gave the other saiyan boy and understanding look. His own father was out there fighting for his life against Frieza.  
  
The nameks in the field looked at the young boys with pitying looks. They all were recently resurrected by the power of Porunga then were wished to Earth, but Dende worded the last wish in such a way that prevented Vegeta from being sent to the planet along with them. I wish that all the men on Namek, except for Frieza and Goku, were sent to Earth. What happened to the two saiyans is still a mystery. Until now that is ;).  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes fluttered open she sat up abruptly causing a massive surge of pain to shoot up through her side. She didn't make a sound, she tensed up looking at her surroundings but the room that she was in was cave-like it didn't have anything but a small roughly made stone table and the small cot she was siting in, no windows or doors either. {Where am I?} Vegeta thought. The room was as dark as midnight any regular human wouldn't have been able to see anything that all, but of course the princess being a saiyan had enviable nocturnal vision.  
  
{I've got to get out of here} Vegeta thought grimly, the bed was nice and warm but who knew who had taken her captive? It was then at that moment that she realized that she wasn't wearing her usual navy blue spandex but instead a translucent green-blue night gown, she had bandages wrapped around her as well it made her furious that someone had done that. She swung her feet off the cot and attempted to stand instead of standing though she fell down to her knees, she bit her tongue when sharp pangs of pain spread all through out her body. The princess slumped to the floor trying to save up some energy fit enough so that she could stand and get out.  
  
"Are you sure that she's okay?" The voice was unmistakably Goku's but in Vegeta's current state she felt the need to escape was too great and she didn't even remember the fight with Frieza or going to Earth. All she wanted was to find Vrone and escape.  
  
"I positive, come her room this way." The other voice was heavily accented and sounded as if he had some trouble speaking the saiyan's language.  
  
The saiyan princess neither panicked nor cared when she heard footsteps coming toward her direction, but she did want to escape and so she did. Vegeta looked around and spotted a part of the wall that was darker than any other part of the room, it was higher up and near a corner she managed to fly up and crouch there not even breathing. After a minute or so she heard the someone enter the room, how she could not tell she crawled down the opening realizing that it was a vent of some kind. She crawled around going left and right, somehow she knew exactly where she was going and never got lost, she finally made it out into the sunlight but she was terribly tired so she sat down and breathed hard.  
  
After a long moment Vegeta crawled from the vent and found herself in a plain where the heat was merciless, but it wasn't that unbearable. Not for the saiyan princess - hell no! The grass was brass coloured and was as high as her chest, the clouds were pink, the sky was gold, the sun was blue, trees were green and aqua (aqua being the leaves). There were tall brown pillars of sheer rocks all around. The princess found a thick walking stick, stood up then walked in the direction of a cave she saw was hidden away and would've probably missed - if she were an amateur. An amateur at survival that is. So being the expert that she was she walked barefoot on especially rocky areas and avoided walking in the dirt, grass or mud seeing as that would leave a trail. She back tracked, led false trails every which ways and made sure that no evidence of her passing was visible or smellable. So she went to a heavily scented bush, crushed the leaves and sprinkled it on her disguising her scent and hid the crushed pieces. Surprisingly her feet didn't bleed even if it did feel as soft as silk.  
  
She made it to the cave. The cave was low thoroughly overgrown, utterly impossible to be seen, and it could only be entered by crawling in. She crawled in then pulled her staff into the cave and sharpened it by using a rock to make it a spear. Vegeta lowered her power level remembering the one significant fact that one of them - she couldn't remember who exactly - could sense her ki. Once finished she closed her eyes and slipped off into a comfortable sleep.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________ _|___|______|______|______||||______|______|______|___|_  
  
  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Goku wondered out loud as he and the other Trsk (what the people of Yardatz call themselves) searched for Vegeta.  
  
"Go far not did she. Weak is she, but clever a mind has she." Younv said surprised by how difficult the search was turning out to be. The missing person was, after all, a heavily injured and weakened female who could barely breath.  
  
"I'll say, there are so many dead ends and she must've back tracked at least a million times. But I still don't understand how she got rid of her scent." Goku looked up a tree.  
  
"If we not find Vegeta, then die will probably she." Zwqua said noting the height of the sun.  
  
"DIE?! What do you mean?!" He jumped out of the tree his eyes wide.  
  
"Quet. They come out half day each day. They make treaty with us. They do as like to anyone not Quet found in half day their time that not in caves." Zwqua answered back, "They bad people. They want kill us. Lucky Trsks make treaty with Quets even. Not know how long last treaty."  
  
"Oh man. We better find Vegeta quick before she gets hurt!" Goku said worriedly and resumed the search.  
  
At half day (or noon which was at 16:00 am) they had to they knocked Goku out because he refused to leave without finding the princess and retreated underground. "Ksalts dsdxclkhd Zwqua ldjdoe." I just hope we're doing the right thing Zwqua. Rtda said as he and several others carried the large saiyan into the caves.  
  
"Fqoudhf ldjoieh dljk lkf ldjh." I hope so too Rtda. But if his description of Vegeta is correct then we have nothing to worry about.  
  
"kdjd dljh." Maybe. . . .maybe.  
  
________________________________________ |___|_____|__________|___________|_____|___|  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up suddenly, she didn't know why but she knew she had to be ready for an attack. She peeked through the entrance of the cave. There were Quets outside gathering this and that digging stuff up from the ground. Quets were blue green, had small red squinty eyes, pink fingers, and wore black hooded capes. They were about the same size as Vegeta but it was hard to tell from the hoods. Vegeta kept as quiet as a mouse, she had fully healed from all her wounds and her memory flooded back to her while she slept.  
  
She remembered how she and Goku had ended up having to share a small ship. She remembered staying awake the whole time they were out in space, how she fell unconscious as soon as the ship hit dirt. Vegeta almost laughed when she remembered how desperate she was to find a way out of the cave, but then she remembered Vrone. {I'll find you again Vrone. I promise.} she vowed.  
  
The Quets were still digging up stuff when the saiyan princess decided to explore the cave she hid in. Vegeta stood up spear in hand and walked in the abyss.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
I hope that makes up for that really short chapter. 


	7. Around the caves

When Goku regained consciousness, his first words were, "Why'd you knock me out?!" He sat up on the bed he laid in.  
  
Younv sat across from the saiyan, he shook his head sadly, "Younv sorry. But half day come. Quets time come to out. We go underground. Keep treaty. Very sorry for hitting you. But had to be done."  
  
"But I have to find - " Goku started to get up but Younv's psychic powers bound him to the bed.  
  
"Younv sorry million more times. Can not let you go, still half day for Quets. Tomorrow all Trsks search for girl. Sorry must keep you here. Must go I now. Many times sorry I." Younv bowed before exiting keeping his psychic bounds permanent until his next visit. Goku struggled with the invisible bounds but gave up after a while.  
  
"So tell me, do all your friends bind you to beds with your psychic abilities or are you just incredibly lucky?" drawled someone from above.  
  
"Nope. I guess I am incredibly lucky. So where've you been Vegeta?" Goku replied content with the knowledge that the princess was still alive.  
  
Vegeta appeared from the ceiling legs crossed upside down with her tail wrapped around an over hanging pipe, she was right above the larger saiyan's stomach. "Around in the caves exploring and spying. . . I hear that they knocked you out." She rubbed Goku's stomach which made him start sweating, which in turn made her smirk.  
  
"So. . . uh. . . how'd you escape?" his heart beat was fast and loudly - too loudly for his liking.  
  
"Through the ventilation, then the rest was easy - for me that is." Vegeta yawned, she was still upside down, "I'm still amazed that you didn't find out where I was, seeing as you were a feral person who lived out in the woods."  
  
"Well you didn't exactly make it easy for me with all your dead ends, backtracking and all that. You should show me how you did it all one time." Goku stared up at Vegeta and noticed for the first time that she had turned her night gown into a pair of pants and a jacket, though she had shed all her bandages. She looked like she was in perfect health.  
  
"What? And risk you learning all my secrets? I think not. Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine on my own living around in the caves, I can survive. Your friend - Younv wasn't it? - he's coming back now, so I think it best to take my leave for the time being. So as the Trsks say, 'Xvrldloif.'" Then she disappeared.  
  
| =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= | =^._.^= |  
  
"Boy am I hungry!" Goku exclaimed as he and Younv strolled down toward his dinner cave.  
  
The Trsk laughed in mirth, "Me also. Zwqua, Xwe, Ftrd, Zya join us also yes?"  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not!" the large saiyan replied with a grin.  
  
Younv shot him a strange look, "Are not you sad that friend girl not found yet? Little while before you hysterical because friend not found, you scared she dead, you scared she captive of Quets. Why you happy now?" then he added hastily, "Not that Younv not want you to be happy!"  
  
"Well she visited my a while back. . . . ." The saiyan told his small friend about his meeting with Vegeta.  
  
Younv nodded, "I see. She lives. Zwqua was right then. She able to care for self. Good survivor she is." The two entered the dinner cave, they found their guests waiting for them. The food was served and everyone ate until their bellies bulged and could eat no more none of the Trsks found Goku's eating habits strange, for they ate just as much and just as unmannerly.  
  
Goku blinked then asked, "Hey guys. What does 'Xvrldloif' mean?" The Trsks snorted in laughter some of them even choking on their food. When they all calmed down and Goku asked again, they shook their heads saying that it was something they rather not translate.  
  
Goku sighed wondering what in the word that word meant, but suddenly his thoughts turned to about where Vegeta was and if she was going hungry. {Nah. She's a survivor, she'll be just fine.} but somehow he doubted it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
{Jeez. . . . This place is so tight spaced. . .} Vegeta thought with a growl. Her current problem of the day was being stuck, she was trying to pull her hips through the tight hole of a cave. {Man . . . I should start loosing some more weight!!} It wasn't necessary though, she was easily the slimmest woman on Earth without looking anorexic. "Maybe I should just . . .grrr. . . . screw this. . . grrr. . . . and blow it up!" And as soon as she said that she was propelled from the hole from the force she was using to pull herself out with. Unfortunately for her she hit the cave roof.  
  
"Fucking son of a . . .my head." The princess rubbed her head furiously. Someone - or something - silently slipped it's hand around her mouth then she passed out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
"Goku. You want learn special Trsks technique? Very useful, Especially if need to see your friend girl." Younv asked as he and Goku were lounging about relaxing a couple of weeks later. Vegeta hadn't visited in a long while which nagged the larger saiyan but he brushed it off, she was probably just too busy or something. But when his Trsk friend asked about teaching the technique he was positively ecstatic about the concept of seeing the saiyan princess once again.  
  
"Sure! How does it work though?" He sat up from the rock he was sunbathing on (DM: Yes Goku fans he his shirtless.). The Quets weren't gonna come out for their half days for the rest of the year because of some ritual they followed.  
  
"It allow you go anywhere in the universe when you want. Very useful. You want learn, yes? We start then tomorrow." Younv said he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Must go for quick while, be quickly back." Younv trotted back to the cave entrance leaving Goku to daydream about a him, Vegeta, Vrone, and Gohan being a family. 


	8. Preperations for the sacrafice

"What do you want with me?!" Vegeta demanded hoarsely. A thorned whip hit her across the face.  
  
"SILENCE FEEBLE THING!!" Someone in a black hood thundered. He whipped her again across the face. "You will be a sufficient sacrifice to our great god Satan.  
  
Vegeta drew in a sharp breath at the name. {Fantastic devil worshipers, and I get to be their little sacrifice, what more could I want?} she thought savagely, the whip landed on her neck and scraped off some skin. The shackles that chained her feet and wrists were incredibly strong and tight, it cut into her very skin exposing raw flesh in which infectious rat sized bloodsuckers didn't hesitate to bite into. The shackles were attached to a huge boulder stained with the blood of other unfortunate creatures. The room they were in had no doors or any place that looked like anyone could escape through.  
  
"But in order to be a sufficient sacrifice you must be half dead. And as you can see you're still fully alive. But not to worry we'll make sure you'll be half dead by the end of the semester (month)." The hooded figure whipped the princess 10 more times then after laughing wickedly walked through the wall.  
  
"Got to get out of here." She muttered to herself. She kicked several bloodsuckers as they hopped up to her open wounds. Vegeta had no idea what- so-ever how she got into the predicament she was now in all she remembered was blacking out and of course remembered feeling someone dragging her on the ragged cave wall. But what truly amazed her was the fact that she couldn't even feel her ki anymore, it was as if it just disappeared. One thing was for certain though, it were the Quets who got her.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Okay I think I've got it." Goku said. He had learned the instant transmission technique only after few days of lessons from Younv and occasional advice from Zwqua and some other Trsks. "So all I have to do is lock on to someone's ki - energy signal - then I do all that stuff you taught me, right?"  
  
"Yes. Learn well you do. Let's see you try." Younv said with a nod.  
  
"Hmm who should I go and find first. Oh I know!" The saiyan closed his eyes and put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Zwqua upturned a rock and collected all the green stringy mushcoss in the hole and stuffed it into his knapsack. The dense brush was dark and a good place to be attacked but it was the only place where there was any mushcoss grew, mushcoss were long thick stringy strands of green soggy foliage that grew under rocks though smelly and disgusting looking they were quite tasty when cooked right. Whistling to himself he turned to walk away when a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder, the startled Trsk turned around and pulled out a blade 15 inches out of thin air.  
  
"Wow there! I'm sorry!" Goku said. His hands were raised in front of him indicating that he had no intention of harming him. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Zwqua pulled back his blade to the ground and it disappeared into the hilt, "No need to say sorry. Goku fast learner. You master technique in short time. But don't scare Zwqua like that!!!" The Trsk scolded.  
  
"Hey sorry! What are you so hyped up about anyway? There aren't any dangerous animals around here are there?" Goku said. He looked around.  
  
Zwqua shook his head then upturned another rock nearby, "Yes dangerous animals there are. Memro, Croaxz, Abas, and many many more dangerous creatures. But I most cautious about Quets." Zwqua bent down and picked up a huge bundle of mushcoss.  
  
The saiyan walked over to the Trsk curiously, "Quets? Why do you fear them?"  
  
Zwqua stood up rigid and stuffed the mushcoss in his bag, "Quets worship evil god name Satan. Their god want sacrifice in blood. They take someone and make them half dead and then throw them into fires of hell where devils and monsters eat the flesh. This time of rotation (A/N: year) they take a Trsk who stupid enough to go out alone with no blade or fighting experience and sacrifice them."  
  
Goku stiffened, "I've heard of Satan. Back on earth there are people who do worship him but not many because there are more people who worship God and reject Satan. God is . . . well I'm not of the religion so I don't really know how to explain it. . . but I get what you mean."  
  
Zwqua nodded, "Yes but very strange thing that we have not had anyone missing. One person by now would disappeared, unless. . . . ." The Trsk looked up at his saiyan friend only to find that the same idea struck him as well.  
  
Goku looked down and said firmly, "No. Vegeta is way to smart for that. Too strong." But even he doubted his words.  
  
Zwqua looked straight ahead, "Hope we shall that she is strong and smart as you say."  
  
________________________________  
  
Vegeta gasped, she had managed to get out of the shackles holding her down now the only problem was trying to get out of the twisted caves alive. She stumbled on blindly using the cave wall as her support and guide. She felt a draft in the air and headed toward it, there was a small opening just big enough for her to squeeze through.  
  
"Quick! You go left, you go right I'll search up ahead and we'll meet back here in 4 cycles. Go!" Vegeta's ears picked up the hushed words and hastily crammed herself into the little cleft, just in time too. A Quet crawled up and stuck it's head into the hole, Vegeta pressed herself hard against the stone thankful that her clothes were soaked in dark red blood therefore camouflaging her. She held her breath and crawled closer into the shadows of the inner cave as the Quet crawled in, but soon jumped out and prowled out side. Vegeta let out a low breath then started stumbling along again, she kept on walking for what seemed hours and hours. The saiyan princess saw a small light shimmering up above she started crawling upward she didn't even notice that she was bleeding heavily or the fact that her injuries were throbbing, all she concentrated on was reaching the light. And she did.  
  
"Zwqua. Is mushcoss what they use to make the stuffing for eelexs?" Vegeta had a sudden surge of hope when she heard Goku's voice, she barely heard the Trsk's reply. She dragged herself into his direction, the first thing she saw of him was his hair then his face then his whole body. Suddenly she fell something jumped on top of her and gag her.  
  
"Quiet bitch or we kill them and you." The Quet whispered into Vegeta's ear. The princess obeyed.  
  
"We go now. Have lot and lot of mushcoss. Good for eelexs at dinner." Zwqua said. Vegeta hoped with all her might that they would walk in her direction. Something rolled in front of her face - a piece of mushcoss!  
  
"Whoops, I'll get that sorry." Goku said. He walked over to where the mushcoss was he bent down and picked up the piece without even noticing the hopeful eyes latched on to him. He walked away.  
  
***  
  
"You try something like that again you bitch and you'll be sorry you were ever born!!!" The Quet said whipping the princess with two thorned whips. The whips lashed at her skin exposing more raw flesh the Quet lashed at her 50x hard before leaving her to deal with the blood suckers.  
  
{So close yet so infuriatingly far.} Vegeta thought and for the first time in her life, since the death of her planet she broke down and cried her eyes out. 


	9. Muver is dying

"Younv. I don't get it." Goku said. He watched mated pairs of puirs jump up from the crystal clear pool and fly away on nearly invisible wings. The two aliens sat on an orange red boulder that nearly sunk into the pool, the sun was touching the distant mountains.  
  
"You not get what?" Younv questioned. He was making a basket out of sela weed for a sick friend of his but for some reason he tensed up.  
  
"Well I've tried repeatedly tried to locate Vegeta's ki but I can't sense her anywhere. Its as if. . . as if she disappeared off the face of Yardatz!" The saiyan exclaimed with concern.  
  
Younv sighed, "Goku I sorry. I should have tell you long time before." The Trsk sighed, "They capture your friend girl. They sacrifice her next moon alignment." The planet Yardatz had 5 moons each 8 years the moons would align on one single night and on that night the Quets would make their sacrifices. (8 years [Yardatz] = 800 years [Earth])  
  
Goku's eyes widened in fear, "WHAT!?!? But why didn't you tell me!? Wait. . . the next moon alignment is TONIGHT!!! I've got to save Vegeta! They're gonna sacrifice her!" The saiyan jumped to his feet and looked down at his friend with begging eyes, "Please Younv! Please tell me where they live! I know it forbidden and all but. . . . I love her."  
  
Younv never could stand the saiyan's desperate begging eyes, "Down below. Go to cave behind waterfall. Follow cave go into hole. Five layers rock down, then follow the golden stream. You find cave homes of Quets, be wary they smell scent of Trsk on you. Dive into stream. Breathe water. Follow puirs. You find where Quets keep girl. Bring tillo knife. Go now. Come back to our caves before moon rise."  
  
"Thank you!" Goku said. Before he flew off toward the caves.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ |___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________|  
  
"GET UP!" The Quet yelled and whipped her yet again across the back.  
  
Vegeta winced but didn't budge she was just too damn weak to do anything but lay there throat exposed. Most of her blood had already been drained out of her, now all that was left was a half dead saiyan princess of practically nothing. {I'm already damned, condemned, hell-bound to rot in hell for all of eternity so what's it to me if I get thrown in hell half alive as a sacrifice?} Vegeta thought warily. Uncharacteristically the usually rebellious saiyan had given up all hope and just decided to rot there not caring if the blood suckers were draining her of all her blood. {I'll be damned if someone would even care enough to save me. . . . . . wait I'm already damned.}  
  
The Quet was quiet for a long while as the suckers drained her of more blood, "Good you're giving up. You'll be ready to sacrifice tonight." He said with solemn respect. The Quet left with out a word.  
  
Vegeta sighed, death was but a breath away. It was just too bad she never had time to enjoy the better things in life. Never got to tell her little boy she loved him more than anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Vrone. Why don't you come inside? Its really cold out here." Bulma asked as she wrapped her robe tighter to her body.  
  
Vrone stood stock still as if he heard nothing, he just stood staring at a distant planet that the human could never see even with a telescope. "I'll . . . . I'll. . . I'll b. . . be i. . in i. . in a mi. . mi. . minute." The saiyan stammered..  
  
"Vrone? Are you okay?" Bulma asked with concern. Vrone never stammered. She walked up to the dazed saiyan and stood in front of him, she gasped. Vrone was crying. "What's wrong?" Ms. Briefs bent down grasping the small boy on the shoulders.  
  
The saiyan kid sniffed as silent tears poured on endlessly, "Muver . . . sh . . . . she's . . . . dying."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
"4 layers and 1 more to go." Goku said to himself. The first layer was made up of plain dirt and rocks, the second layer of silverish gold material, third of sparkly rocks unknown to the saiyan, the fourth was of rocks coloured colours that he'd never seen before.  
  
{Jeez. . . . This place is so tight spaced. . .} Goku thought with a growl. He was stuck, he wriggled this way and that trying to pull himself through, {Man . . . I should start loosing some more weight!!} He wriggled some more, . "Maybe I should just . . .grrr. . . . screw this. . . grrr. . . . and blow it up!" And as soon as he said that he was propelled from the hole from the force he was using to pull himself out with. Unfortunately for him he hit the cave roof. "Fucking son of a . . .my head." The saiyan rubbed his head furiously. (A/N: 0.o Am I the only one who's having de ja vu right here?)  
  
Goku stood up and sniffed, "She came down here a long time ago. . . good! She must've come this way." He said excitedly. The saiyan looked around and found a black hole that looked like it'd never end, then jumped in.  
  
_________  
  
I'm aware of the fact that that was short. 


	10. Scarred for life

"Hi Vrone!" Gohan said cheerfully. The young demi-saiyan walked up to Vrone who was sitting under a tree reading. Gohan was very surprised to see the 9 year old sitting next to two feet of gray slates.  
  
"Greetings Kakarrot's brat." Vrone said not looking up. "Do you mind leaving? I'm studying."  
  
"Studying?" Gohan picked up one of the gray slates and was surprised to see that it was electronic. There was a screen on it and it read; 2011 ELEMENTS AND THEIR USES. Other ones read; EARTHLINGS AND THEIR CULTURES; BIOGENETICS AND YOU; HOW TO CURE INCURABLE DISEASES; FIXING MACHINES & OTHER MECHANIC TECHNIQUES and the list goes on. "Wow. Where'd you get all these?"  
  
"My mom. She makes me study this stuff. I'm just doing a bit of light reading, its out of habit." Vrone said as he traced his scar that ran from his right ear to his neck. He flipped through screen after screen of the slate he was reading out of.  
  
"Light reading?" Gohan picked up a slate that read; MATHEMATICS and pushed a small black button labeled 'contents'. "999,999 PAGES!?" The demi-saiyan exclaimed. "Your really gonna read 999, 999 pages of math?! Are you crazy?!" Gohan's eyes bulged his mouth hung open.  
  
"Read actually. I'm just rereading this stuff to keep my brain going. Besides I'm bored and I've already broken the GR, which I refuse to fix." Vrone set down the slate he was reading from and grabbed the one Goku's son was holding.  
  
When Gohan finally regained his posture (after 10 mins) he asked, "And your mom made you read all that?"  
  
Vrone sighed and looked up irritably, "Are you hard of hearing? I already said, and I quote, 'My mom. She makes me study this stuff. I'm just doing a bit of light reading, its out of habit.', unquote. Now if you want to read a slate then you're welcome to just pick one out and do so, otherwise get the hell outta here or just be quiet. This happens to be my study time." He went back to reading the slate.  
  
{Wow. Not even MY mom made me read that much. Man that book is the equivalent of reading a million other books separately.} "I think I will stay." The 7 year old said. He picked up a slate and started reading it. The slate read; SAIYAN HISTORY, TECHNOLOGY, CULTURE, & TRADITIONS 1,998,990 pages.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku crouched down low as two Quets walked by. As soon as the hooded inhuman figures walked by, he dove quickly into the golden stream, holding his breath. The stream was cool and felt tingly to his skin, but once underwater he could see everything as if there were no water at all. {What did Younv say again? Oh yeah. . . breath water? How I'm gonna be able to do so is beyond me, but anything to help V.} Goku, after much hesitation, inhaled some water and to his great surprise he was actually breathing water. The saiyan laughed but what was supposed to be sound turned into bubbles which rose to the surface. Kakarrot smiled, then upon remembering his mission, and started swimming downstream toward his fair maiden.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta was greatly surprised when the Quets came back carrying silver trays of food. The hooded aliens kicked the suckers away and destroyed them. "Food for you." One of them - she missed who - said gently. The Quets - 4 in total - set the trays down and unchained her they stepped to either side of her and waited.  
  
The princess looked at the food skeptically, "Poisoned I suppose." She said gruffly. She kicked the trays away with her feet sending the food flying in all directions, but in that one act she broke her foot which made her curse through gritted teeth. Vegeta would've died rather than show her captors that she could feel pain.  
  
"She's still rebelling. Hhhmmm I'm pretty sure Satan will find this one appetizing, unless he claims her for his wife. . . ." A Quet hissed.  
  
A Quet on the princess's right replied with a chuckle, "Well she is a princess . . . and a saiyan . . . its just too bad that saiyans don't go to hell, I don't know how they manage it but the monkeys go to another place after death. Just one level under heaven I hear. . . . they supposedly perform some ceremony to get there. Satan will probably want this one to talk then he will take us with him to capture the other dead saiyans and recruit them into our ever growing army. Then one faithful day we will all go up to heaven and destroy God!"  
  
{Shit shit shit shit shit shit O MOTHER OF SHIT!!!! There is no way in hell I'm gonna tell them how the ceremony works! Dammit gotta keep my mind shield up!} Vegeta thought. There was no way she was ever gonna talk, never, not at the cost of her own people. The saiyan princess sent a small prayer to the big guy above asking for help just that once.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
{Oh man, now what?. . . Oh yeah follow the puirs. Darn it they aren't here yet.} Goku thought as he faced 8 different canal ways. The tired saiyan felt impatient at the prospect of having to wait for some puirs to follow, and impatient because what he desired most at the moment was rescuing Vegeta from the wrath of the Quets. {A Trsk proverb; You must learn patience, even though you have no patience to learn patience. Well that was sure helpful. Let's see. . . A Vegeta proverb; Blast now questions later. That was even more useless.} Goku sat down on a rock and watched some fishes float by.  
  
Hours passed and still not a single puirs swam by. By then the saiyan's patience was wearing thin. {Come on puirs I need you come now! Time is running and leaving me behind.} Something nudged him from behind, the saiyan turned and was surprised to see a puirs there with a smile on its face. The puirs nudged him again and swam ahead and veered off to the 3rd canal from the left, soon other puirs followed from out of nowhere. The other puirs also nudged Goku along and soon he was swimming along with the pod. {Now to rescue V.}  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come now you must eat something." A Quet, named Sxza, coaxed.  
  
"I'd rather eat a million fire crawlers than eat that! I know its poisoned you can't trick me into eating that gunk. Neither can you force me to eat it out of my own free will or else the ritual will be broken. . . I have to eat the stuff willingly with my own hands. Right?" Vegeta smirked wickedly. The princess's cockiness did nothing but anger Sxza who grabbed her hair and slapped her with it's own claws.  
  
"How do you like that princess?!" Sxza snarled.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Ouch that hurt, I know I'm gonna die now!" she kept laughing that insolent laugh that she knew drove the Quet crazy.  
  
Sxza clutched Vegeta's head and rammed it into the boulder behind her with such force that it nearly killed her. Fresh blood flowed from the saiyan's skull and the left side of her face was forever to be scarred. Still she laughed, inside she ached and just wanted to scream out in pain but no, she knew that was what Sxza wanted - to hear her scream in pain. It would've been easier to do so but years of self discipline told her otherwise.  
  
"SXZA!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!" A much larger Quet walked through a wall and in one move sliced the offender's head off. Sxza's headless body fell to the ground and green gel like blood oozed out. "I suppose after that you won't be so trusting of us." said the Quet, he disintegrated Sxza's body and left.  
  
The princess closed her eyes and went to sleep. Aching all over and caked in blood.  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
Don't you just want to wring the necks of those stupid Quets? 


	11. So close but so far

"Thanks guys!" Goku said as he waved goodbye to his puirs friends who surfaced half way and clapped all 4 flippers just like a dolphin, some even waved their tails farewell. The saiyan laughed then with a final wave got up and entered the small crawl space in the wall.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Not really. Biogenetic clones never will make it into this planet, they die at the first sign of hydrogen and oxygen is practically a death sentence to them. Believe me I've met a few of them who'd HATE to be here!" Vrone said. Mr. Briefs blinked at the young man's words and started walking towards him when another voice joined into the conversation.  
  
"I for one agree with you. But biogenetic facsimiles of humans may be able to oppose the fate of annihilation, because of oxygen and hydrogen, IF manufactured correctly." Mr. Briefs paused in mid-step. Did he just hear Piccolo say that?!  
  
"No, no! I am skeptical that anyone at all could do that! Who ever could make that model prototype of a biogenetic synthoid would have to be some kind of super genius. There fore rendering all my respect towards their ingeniousness." A namekian said tartly. Bulma's father rounded a corner and ended up in the backyard where 7 nameks and 1 saiyan boy were lounging about discussing smart stuff.  
  
"'Rendering all my respect' my ass! Niyan made a space ship of impeccable perfection and you just snorted and told him that it wouldn't last long in outer space!" The namek who said that was hanging on a tree branch upside down by his legs. The namek was young and just under 6 feet, he had green eyes.  
  
"HA! I told you it would work!" Niyan said with a smug look. Niyan was just 5'5, was a bit chubby, and had blackish blue eyes.  
  
"And pray tell us what happened next, Zwen?" Piccolo asked. He was sitting under the tree in a lotus position arms crossed.  
  
Zwen laughed from his perch then grinned, "Me, Quin an' Niyan made a trip to the nearest planets and we waited a whole 5 months for Cabe to gloat over his prediction before returning to spoil it all for him." All the nameks laughed save for Cabe, Piccolo and Vrone. The saiyan boy just smirked, Cabe growled dangerously and Piccolo chuckled along in a friendly manner.  
  
"What do you guys think of Laser Weaponry here on earth?" Vrone said casually. He sat on the grass, he was wearing a black shirt, black baggy pants and black boots.  
  
Piccolo groaned, "Oh no! Now you're gonna get Swelo all riled up!" in response the one named Swelo shot a ki blast at him, Piccolo in turn ducked causing Niyan to bounce the blast back which nearly hit Cabe, who jumped out of the way, which made Zwen tilt his head to the right let the beam pass by, which in turn made Vrone hit the blast right in front of where Mr. Briefs was standing.  
  
The clique stood motionless with their eyes widened as the scientist fainted from fright.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"She'll be ready soon. . . . . . . . drink. . . . . . . . Satan. . . ."  
  
"She is. . . . . . not so well . . . . . stubborn. . . . . . drink. . . . ready tonight."  
  
Goku held his breath as two Quets passed by he wasn't able to hear all of their conversation just little bits and pieces but he heard enough to know he should do something soon. He crept along the passage quietly, not making a so much as a whisper. The saiyan jumped and hung from the ceiling as another group of Quets passed, he crawled along the ceiling but soon stopped short.  
  
"SHE WILL DRINK IT!!!!" A voice boomed. Their was sounds of agreement coming from a room to his left. Goku crept in silently, he was still up on the ceiling and since the ceiling was full of stalagmites and so on it wasn't very hard to hide up there.  
  
"But she has been stubborn. So much harder she is compared to the soft Trsks. She'll die before she drink potion. We need new sacrifice." A Quet in a navy blue hooded robe hissed.  
  
"And tell us then, Jeges, where should we get this sacrifice?!" The same voice growled.  
  
The one named Jeges sighed, "I do not know. I don't think we could get a new one prepared in time. I told you NOT to get her! But you didn't listen!." Jeges snarled.  
  
"But she was alone! Our god directed us to her and by his will we shall use her as the sacrifice!" Another Quet in a black robe said.  
  
"You say that only because you were the one who found her first!" said another one. Mummers of agreement followed this, "I say we get a new sacrifice!"  
  
"NO! It's too late!"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"No have no time!"  
  
"We still do!"  
  
An argument arose and pretty soon the devil worshippers were physically fighting with tables and chairs flying in all directions, each of them clawing at each other face's. That was about the time Goku decided he should make his exit. He crawled out of the room and looked around trying to find Vegeta before it was too late. Something caught his eye, he turned to look and saw that there was a wall door!  
  
A wall door was basically a room that had a semi-liquid wall for an entrance. Anyone could get in and out through one, they looked just like the wall surrounding it except the wall-door was moving slightly. They used those types of doors in the Trsks homes.  
  
Goku crept up silently toward the wall door and when he was absolutely sure no one was looking he jumped through. The saiyan landed without a sound in the room and looked around cautiously, he spotted Vegeta almost immediately. {Oh man. . . . . I'm . . . gonna . . . . be. . . .sick. . . } Kakarrot thought as his stomach knotted together. But he swallowed it in, he had to save his princess, that was the only thought that urged him toward the near-to-death saiyan. Goku tore off all the bloodsuckers attached to the petite warrior and disintegrated them. "Vegeta? Hey Vegeta. . . . ." He shook her gently.  
  
Vegeta was a wreck period. She was covered in greenish violet slime, mud and bright red blood that were kept wet by her perspiration. She was so thin that it was unnerving, her cheeks were sunken in, her arms and legs were so thin you could almost see the veins. The whole left side of Vegeta's face was smashed, scarred and un-healable by any healer, her fingers were bent backwards and her ankle was had a hole so deep in it that you could see bear bone. Scars covered every inch of her body, she where was shackled up on her hips, wrists and ankles - she had no skin left on them any longer, it was just raw red flesh. Teeth marks of where the blood suckers bit her littered her body and her once proud smirk on her lips was nothing more than a fountain of blood that trailed from her mouth. Vegeta looked up with dead eyes.  
  
"Vegeta. . . . . what have they done to you. . . ." Goku said distressed. He gritted his teeth in anger at what the Quets had done to his princess.  
  
The saiyan princess looked at him without seeing him. Then the other saiyan saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, "Ka. . . . . ka. . . . . rrot." She said with difficulty. Her attempt to say Kakarrot's name drained her of all energy and she soon slumped to the floor breathing raggedly in an attempt to live.  
  
"Save your strength." Goku said soothingly. He broke off the shackles attached to her and picked her up gently.  
  
"Hurts!" Vegeta whispered in an almost faint tone. Goku lowered Vegeta to the ground and placed a gentle hand on her head.  
  
"Don't worry," he said placing to fingers on his head, "I'll Instant Transmit us to a nice safe place." He smiled at his beloved and took in a deep breath and concentrated on what Younv had taught him. So concentrated was he that he had no time to hear Jeges' foot steps, nor did he notice the panic stricken look on Vegeta's face or even the metallic club that was about to smash into his head.  
  
_______________________________________________ 


	12. Goodbye Vrone

Defafaeth: Oh please! If I did hate you then I would've just deleted this story and not even bothered to continue. Now THAT would make all of you fans of my fic hate ME. But of course somewhere deep down in this dark twisted demented psychopathic evil devious soul of mine there is a teeny tiny incy wincey bit of goodness in my heart. What can I say? No one's pure evil. Hope you all had a very Merry Hairy Christmas I know I didn't! LOL =P  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Goku groaned when he finally awakened, he looked around with dazed eyes. He looked at himself and found that he was tied to a stake 5 feet off the ground half hanging all his energy gone and a harrowing pain pierced his cranium. The saiyan looked up and saw that Vegeta too was also tied up in the same fashion across from him, head bowed unconscious. "Ve. . .geta. Wake. . . up."  
  
The princess stirred and looked up weakly through shadowy eyes, Vegeta groaned when she felt her wrists were bound by thorn covered vines unlike that of Kakarrot's. "Where are we?" She asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"I don't know. But whatever happens. . . . . I won't let them kill you." Goku answered hoarsely.  
  
"Good you are both awake. . . . . time now to perform the sacrifice. . . . ." The two saiyans looked down to see 5 Quets without a cloak. It was the first time either saw one, they were Krillen-sized (A/N: DON'T ASK!) wingless dragon like creatures that were each a different shade of red. The one that spoke was a pinkish red colour  
  
"Now," The red blood one turned to Vegeta, "Princess. My dear. Will you now consider drinking the potion?"  
  
"Yes, I'll consider it, hmmm. Yes! NO!" the princess snapped.  
  
{How can she find humour in a situation like this?!} Goku thought bewilderedly.  
  
"I see you choose the hardest way to go about it." A magenta red Quet said. The red blood one crawled up the back of the thick stake Goku was tied onto and drew out a dagger placing just under the saiyan's chin. "Now my dear. Will you consider? Or should I just give your friend here a nice little haircut just below the neck?!"  
  
"No!" Goku yelled. "Let them kill me! You want me dead anyway!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do!" Vegeta snapped, "But I want to kill you."  
  
Goku tried again, "But you don't even care about me! Just let them kill me! I don't have anything to lose!"  
  
"Except your son." The saiyan princess said, voicing out the other saiyan's thought. She sighed {Life used to be so much easier to understand. Dangerous yet understandable.}. "Fine take me, just let him go. Someone needs to take care of Vrone. Besides you're gonna kill me anyway so might as well just leave one outta two to live." Vegeta closed here eyes and sent a mental message to her son through their link. [Sorry brat. I'm gonna be gone soon. Forgive me son, I never was a good mother. Just hope you can forgive me for all my faults and frequent iniquities. I hope to see you in Velusidar, just remember the steps to the ritual and your place up there will be secured then we'll be able to see your grandfolks. Unless they'll accept you in places higher up, you still have that chance that I will never have. I just wish I were a better model while you were young instead of the cold hearted person I am and will probably always be. It wasn't very fair of me to push you to study and train and spy for me, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. Good bye son. Kakarrot will take you on, he'd want it that way. And - she said something in saiyan tongue - , don't you ever forget that . . . . Vrone.]  
  
_______________________  
  
Vrone sighed as he read the same fiction story on the same reading slate - he'd been in the replica of his room for over 3 hours. "Can't I leave yet?! I didn't fire the blast you know, Swelo did. I just deflected it so it wouldn't hit me." The saiyan prince was stuck in the saiyan-escape proof room with nothing to do. It was a guest room with a bed, desk, dresser, closet, computer and no windows.  
  
"Frankly I don't believe a word you say!" Bulma's voice came crackling over the PA in his room. Dr. Briefs and his daughter were in the monitor room monitoring Vrone in a saiyan-escape proof room. "I know for a fact that you and me dad had a fight the other day, how do I know you didn't 'intentionally' refract that blast to hit my dad?!"  
  
"Because if I wanted to I would've just blasted him. I wouldn't have cared if you called the cops because they wouldn't have been able to do a thing to harm me and keeping me in a room like this would be absolutely stupid! I can escape this so-called inescapable shit hole just by using that computer there. So long as it's connected to your network and even then I could just use this reading slate to override the command grid and open the door. Worse I could hack into your stupid company files and give it over to rivaling companies. I don't have any need to stay here at your 'generously huge yet humble abode neither. My mother just requested it of me so that she'd know where to look just as soon as she came back to take me off to some other planet. Which won't be long either!" The small saiyan snapped, "My mother taught me well."  
  
Bulma was speechless and pissed {How dare he talk to me like that! Oh! He sounds just like . . . like. . . Vegeta! No duh Bulma, after all Vegeta IS Vrone's mom!}.  
  
"Now, now dear. I'm sure Vrone didn't mean to divert the blast to me. After all - " Dr. Briefs started.  
  
Bulma interrupted him, "Dad. If that Vrone is anything like his dear ol' mom then I'll bet you a bucketful of my hair that he PURPOSELY did that to try and kill you!"  
  
"Better pay up to your old dad, hag lady 'cause he just won the bet." Vrone drawled knowing perfectly well that the blue haired scientist treasured her 'beloved hair' more than anything - aside from her friends.  
  
Bulma grabbed the speaker and shouted, "Why you little shrimp! I ought to beat the living crap outta you! Because you're just a sniveling freak of nature. . . . . ." But Vrone wasn't listening.  
  
The saiyan boy blinked as he tried to comprehend all the things his mother had just sent him. After the meaning sunk in he frantically sent her a mental message back. [Mom no. . . no. . . mom. . . . . please. You were - no- ARE the best, I wouldn't know all the useful things I know now if you hadn't pushed me to the best of my ability and then beyond. I love you too ma. Don't leave now. I still need you. . . . . Mom? MOM?!] Vrone slunk in his chair on the verge of tears as his link with his mother died.  
  
_______________________  
  
Vegeta sighed as the link between her and her only child vanished. {It will be less painful this way. He won't feel the pain any longer and when I die it won't hurt as much as it really will.} she thought wistfully. The princess remembered painfully what it was like to be torn of a link when someone died suddenly, it didn't feel like your heart was being torn away . . . no . . .it was a trillion times worse. . . . All saiyans felt that way when their mother's died suddenly and had no time to just cut the link.  
  
"Very wise choice. Of course we'll let your friend go." The Quet said in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't do this! They're just gonna kill me as soon as you drink - "  
  
"Shut the hell up Kakarrot!" Vegeta snapped irritably, "Look I know what I'm doing. When they let you go just go straight to safety and when you return to Earth take care of my brat. He's the only one I have left so you better not hurt a hair on his head or I'll come back from the grave to kill you." she turned to the Quets below her and spoke something in their tongue which caused them to gasp and nod their head rapidly.  
  
The dragon like cretins untied the two and tied ropes around their necks and arms then they made of through the caves with the two saiyans trailing behind. The Quets holding the ropes and tugging impatiently at their slowness.  
  
"Vegeta please listen. I don't want you getting killed. It'll kill me to know you died and I could've stopped your death from happening but didn't! Please don't go through this!" Goku hissed.  
  
"Piggles I've already decided don't try to change the inevitable." The saiyan princess said exasperated.  
  
"But Crabby I - " Goku nearly stopped, "What did you call me?" He squinted his eyes.  
  
"I've remembered ever since the day I recovered from my escape. I suppose my memories were lost, but never forgotten." Vegeta gave her companion a crooked grin. "I wanted to surprise you later but then I never did find any good opportunities to do so."  
  
"I . . . . how come whenever we start getting close something always comes up to drag us apart?" the saiyan asked clearly irritated.  
  
The princess shrugged, "We're lucky I suppose." She rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed. "Oh well we'll be together in the after life."  
  
Goku grinned and nuzzled the smaller saiyan, "Love ya babe."  
  
_______________________  
  
"Yessss. . . She will be mine and I WILL rule all." Satan said gloating over his all too near victory. "Do you hear that God?! I WILL CONQUER YOU!!!!!" The evil one laughed insanely before he settled down to watch through the crystal ball all that lay ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I sign off I just want to apologize to God Himself and to all of you whom I've offended. Thank you. 


	13. Time for action

"Drink." The Quet said roughly shoving a small bowl with greenish gray goop towards the princess.  
  
  
  
"What'll this do?" Vegeta asked hoarsely. She took the bowl and stared at it warily.  
  
  
  
"It will allow you to be able to survive without becoming attached to hell for 24 hours. After that time is up then you'll die and stay there even if you're supposed to go to heaven - and I doubt you've got any reservations for up there." The dragon-creature snarled. "Now drink it!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed before drinking the disgusting liquid. The gunk burned her throat and left an acidic taste in her mouth which also tasted sort of like burnt rubber. "Oh yummy reminds me of my ol' great great grandmother's cooking." She said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through this?!" Goku hissed in to the princess ear. "They'll kill me as soon as they shove you into hell." A navy blue dragon thing shoved a pitchfork behind their backs and led them down toward a lake of fire.  
  
  
  
"No they won't. I gave them a reason not to do so, 'cause if I ever do become Queen of Hell then I can damn them to the worst places down there." Vegeta said lamely. "That and the fact that I'll kill them -again - when they finally go down there."  
  
  
  
"But - "  
  
  
  
Vegeta cut him off, "Kakarrot, I want to have a moment of peace before I meet Satan, so shut the hell up." She growled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Goku said quietly. The Quet shoved them into a small dark and damp cell. The ceiling was low so you couldn't stand and the space would've really just suited one person.  
  
  
  
"You know its kinda funny." The saiyan princess said with amusement, "Ever since I've been in Frieza's army all I wanted to do was drop dead one day. But now here I am on the verge of dying and suddenly I don't want to die." Vegeta laughed sourly.  
  
  
  
Kakarrot stared at her incredulously, "How in the world can you laugh and make up jokes at a time like this?! You're about to be thrown into hell for goodness sakes!" he said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but I've always been poking fun at things that can harm or even kill me. This time is no exception." Vegeta said with a sigh, "That's the saiyan way. We are to fear nothing, which is a laugh, everyone's afraid of something and at this moment I'm afraid to die. That's why most of us poke fun of things we fear, to try and make them seem less fearful." She shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so does that me that your were always afraid of Ms. Napperknocker the scary old history teacher?" Goku asked slyly. He received a cuff on the head.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't afraid of her! I just. . . . she was weird!" Vegeta snapped. She crossed her arms, "Did you ever get those permanent records?" she asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Goku smirked, "Yup. Your record said that you were a juvenile delinquent, a rebel without a cause who would one day turn into a major crime lord. So they asked the cops to watch you when you got out of school. Oh that and the fact that they fired Mr. Havenbrook because they thought he had a crush on you." he said solemnly.  
  
  
  
The princess grinned evilly, "Juvenile delinquent. Crime lord. Hhhhmmm . . . . . I never thought I'd reach that stature. A lazy bum but I never thought of being a crime lord. . . How about you?"  
  
  
  
"I am a nice caring kid, who is very compassionate and has a liking for bad girls, you, but will not turn into a crime lord. I'm a bit stupid and only goodness-knows-what got me past that first exam of the year."  
  
  
  
Vegeta hid a smile behind her hand. "Interesting. I guess this concludes my theory." She said with a snicker.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really?" Goku asked warily, "And pray tell us what this 'theory' is?"  
  
  
  
The woman smirked, "Oh. . . . just the fact that there ain't much room for smarts in the strongest person's brain." She declared.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!? Hey that ain't fair! I studied hard!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Oh really? So what were you studying? The difference between a jelly donut and a cream donut?" Vegeta said guffawing. "You smart?! Yeah right, when hell freezes over!!" she laughed.  
  
  
  
Goku crossed his arms, "Oh yeah?! Why don't you tell me about it when you get there?!?!" he said furiously.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing, she looked down and began to sulk. "Yeah, I'll send you a letter." She said tonelessly.  
  
  
  
"I. . . Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean - I forgot - "  
  
  
  
"That I was about to be tossed down into the fiery pits of hell? Forget it, nobody can remember everything." She turned her back away from him and hugged her knees to her. "I'm afraid to die." she whispered.  
  
  
  
Kakarrot wrapped his arms around the princess and buried his head into her hair, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "I've been dead before. Trust me it'll be okay."  
  
  
  
"You aren't being sent to hell." She pointed out painfully. "Alive." She added.  
  
  
  
"We'll work out something." He said quietly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Vrone walked down the halls like a zombie. He just walked around aimlessly as if he were in an inescapable trance. The boy went outside and sat under a tree, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his heart broken from the not knowing. . . .not knowing about his mother. He recalled how much she wanted him to know things so as not to be left behind.  
  
  
  
"One thing that can really kill you is never knowing enough. That's why I'm making you learn all this junk about math and computers!" Vegeta says.  
  
  
  
"But mom! All this stuff is so booooooring!!!! Just think of all the time that is being wasted by sitting around reading! I could be training now to be the greatest warrior in the whole UNIVERSE!!!" Vrone protests.  
  
  
  
Vegeta rolls her eyes and grabs her son by the shoulder. "First things first! Now memorize and learn all 50, 000 elements in Quadrant Oma then the 500 elements in Quadrant Swqua. Then if you finish fast enough I'll let you play that weird space game of yours."  
  
The 2 year old sighs in defeat, "All right mom. I'll do it."   
  
Vrone got up and flew over to a mesa in that middle of a desert. It was so hard to deal with the loss. Sometimes he'd start having nightmares about dragon-things that kept hurting his mother, that wanted to kill her. He'd feel the horrible seeping pain that his mother felt every time the thorned whip lashed her skin, every time the metal rod smashed against her face. Vrone desperately clinged on to what memories he once had of her.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Vegeta turns from the info-screen, "What now brat?" she asks. Brat was now Vrone's official nickname.  
  
Vrone looks down at his shoes and gulps. "Well. . . there's. . . I. . . M friendhasthiscrushonthisgirlandhewantshertonoticehimbutshethinkshe' too young. So I - my friend wants to know what to do to get noticed so she'll notice me - my friend, Frock." He says hurriedly.  
  
Vegeta turns back to the monitor and starts typing. "How much older is this girl than Frock?"  
  
"Eight years. . . . ."  
  
"Don't even try Vrone. Aneka Sabermoon has had a lot more years than you. Besides she won't be interested in an 8 year old like you." she says placidly. *Type* * Type* * Type*  
  
Vrone looks down and sighs, "I knew it. Mom how come I'm the only kid on this ship?" he asks already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because Frieza thinks you are his son. So keep him thinking that way if you want to live." *Type* *Type* * Type*  
  
Vrone walks over to the bed and flops down on it. "I hate living here. I hate the food. I hate the small rooms. I hate the other people. I hate not having someone my own age around. And I hate you-know-who." He grumbles. You-know-who is Frieza.  
  
The princess nodded, "Same. Mostly I hate the food, though. I swear on the goddess's sword that I saw something moving around in my plate yesterday, probably a serk about the same size as one anyhow." *Type* * Type* *Click* *Beep* .  
  
"Will we ever get out of this hole?" Vrone asks. He looks out the circular window in despair. Stars glimmer and seem to urge him to come to them.  
  
Vegeta walks over to the bed and sits next to her son. "I promise we will. Okay? You won't have to live in this hell hole longer than is necessary, I swear. We'll get out of here." she says. She stares out the window too and wonders aloud which star will be their new home.  
  
Vrone sighed, it was already night time now. He looked up and wondered what star would be his home.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Out now!" A quet named Sebys growled.  
  
Vegeta crawled out from the tiny cell first followed by Goku. "Throwing me in soon eh?" Vegeta grunted.  
  
Sebys ignored her remark completely but started tying her arms up with a thorned vine. He pulled it three times to make sure that the thorns cut into her skin. "Good. Now as for your boyfriend - he's gonna be freed, as you requested." He said gruffly.  
  
"Where?" She asked hoarsely.  
  
Sebys shuddered, "Up there. In the . . . . light. . ." the dragon-creature tugged the princess away in the direction of the fire lake.  
  
"You follow me!" A rose pink Quet snarled. He tied the saiyan's wrists together in a similar fashion as the princess but used a braided rope instead. He tugged the rope fiercely.  
  
Goku half walked half dragged himself away from Vegeta who walked on as if she weren't about to be thrown into the bottom of hell it's self.  
  
"Hurry up feeble being!" The Quet snarled. Goku matched the creatures pace but looked back often to look at the retreating back of his darling. They rounded a dark corner and entered a cave. Goku looked ahead and saw that his captor wasn't even paying attention to anything he did. The saiyan took careful aim and when he was sure no one would hear he whipped the rope around the Quet's neck.  
  
"If you scream out for help I will choke you to death. Understood?!" Kakarrot hissed into the thing's ear hole.  
  
The Quet nodded.  
  
"Good. Now where and how are you keeping my and my friend's powers?" he growled.  
  
"There is a room. I don't know where for only the general knows where it is. Your powers are locked in a silverscreen box with a picture of death on it. You can only open it by saying a secret password. I don't know it either - I swear I don't!" The Quet hissed.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Goku hog tied the Quet, he ripped his shirt of and wrapped it around the dragon thing's mouth. The saiyan kicked the pink dragon into a tiny crevice that just fit it.  
  
"I'm coming Vegeta." he murmured.  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that took long. It's just, I'm getting writer's block all of the sudden. BTW sorry for that delay. 


	14. Next Stop: Hell

The saiyan stole along the stone walls determined to find the hidden room; Goku dove into a room just as two Quets entered the corridor.   
"I hear that the sacrifice is near completion. We shall have her thrown in by midnight." A brown one said.  
The black Quet nodded in agreement, "Yes. By 6 Zeps she shall be thrown in." it grunted. The two walked on rounding a corner and disappearing.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, {Six Zeps . . . That equals about . . . . . 2 hours!!!! Gotta find the room now!} He thought. The saiyan ran out of the room careful to hide all unnecessary traces of any trespassers. {If I were a big ugly dragon-lizard thing then where would I hide a bunch of energy belonging to two powerful beings? Think! Come on! V's life is depending all on you! I GOT IT! The ROOF! Who'd look there? 'Cept me?} Goku jumped up and grabbed a stalactite. It wasn't all that hard mind you. The roof was just 3 1/2 feet above him and the stalactite was hanging pretty low.  
Footsteps. A Quet, emerald green and taller than all of the other Quets. The emerald green Quet stomped down the hall, a blue Quet ran to keep up with it. "Your majesty! Are you sure you want to try and absorb both the saiyans' powers? It could be very dangerous!" The blue one said.  
"I don't care! I want that power! All of it . . . . . its so strong, both, so powerful. I shall take it and take over the universe for our master!" The green one roared. The two stomped down the hall.  
{Bingo!} Goku thought with grim satisfaction. He jumped down and stalked the two cretins.   
_________________________  
"Worried I am." Younv sighed as he paced around the cave.  
"You aren't the only one." Zwqua murmured. "Why?" The Trsk growled. He got up and stood face-to-face with his comrade. "Why did you let him go?! I don't care about that girl he likes so much! From what he's told us she doesn't even care if he lives!"  
Younv shook his head, "Tell not I then other tell him how. Stop not he till he find Vegeta."  
Zwqua sighed, "You are right my friend. But it is nearing high moon. What if they don't make it in time?"  
"Worrying useful to none. Wait all we can do." The Trsk said sadly.   
________________________  
The emerald coloured Quet stomped his way to the bottomless pit located near the center of the cave system. He looked around to make sure no one was near enough to see, then jumped in closely followed by the blue one.  
{All right so it wasn't on the roof . . . I was close, enough!} Goku thought. He plunged in behind into the dark pit without hesitation.  
________________________  
"Ma . . . Why? I don't want to stay here . . . . . Not without you . . . In fact I don't really want to live . . . it'd be too painful. After all you taught me everything I know. Oh ma!!!" He said mumbled to himself as a tear trickled down his cheek, "You never even told me who my dad was! You promised to tell me before you died. So . . . theoretically you CAN'T die before you tell me! So you're gonna live!" he said in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.  
Bulma looked out through the window her eyes furrowed with worry at the boy. He'd been talking to himself all days since she locked him up in that room. "I hope I didn't do anything to make him act this unusual." She said anxiously.  
"Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong."  
Bulma spun around and saw the small figure of Gohan standing in the kitchen doorway. "What? What do you mean?"  
Gohan shrugged as he made his way to the fridge. "I mean that it isn't your fault he's acting this way. Something . . . Something happened to his mother and now he's . . . well . . . he's acting strange . . . . ." He took out a carton of orange juice and poured it into two cups sitting on a tray. He placed the carton back.   
  
Bulma blinked in response, "What happened?" she questioned.  
Gohan shook his head, "Sorry can't tell you about it. I promised not to." replied. He took out a plate of cold cookies, put them on the tray then carried it out of the room.  
"I wonder . . . . ." The scientist said thinking thoughtfully.  
________________________  
"Whew! I'm glad I got these back now!" Goku said triumphantly holding up two silverscreen containers. The battle to get the containers back was SO graphic SO gory SO disgusting and SO bloody . . . that I won't tell you what happened. (A/N: It'll only haunt you in your dreams -_- *nods*) The literally bloodied saiyan climbed out of the hole using a set of shuko, steel claws worn on the hands or feet, a ninja tool. He managed to get it while battling Grog the king of the Quets. Where it came from . . . that is another story . . .  
"The sacrifice is ready. They're throwing her in now." A Quet said excitedly. Goku ducked behind a stalagmite. A stream of Quets stomped by laughing excitedly their voices full of glee and joy. "She shall die tonight!" Cheers and more laughter greeted that comment.   
Goku clenched his teeth. He looked up and saw a high ledge with a small opening. He could see the colour of red fire reflecting within it. He ripped of some of cave vines growing on the wall. He tied the vines around the boxes and attached them securely to his waist. He took another strip of vine and wound it around attaching it to the other vine around his waist. {This should come in handy.} He thought. The saiyan jumped up to the wall and climbed up the ledge {I have to learn how to open these boxes.} He thought to himself.  
________________________  
"Have you any last words before we throw you in, your majesty?" A blue green Quet asked mockingly bowing. The others laughed raucously. The saiyan was tied up with knife sharp thorned vines binding her to it.  
Vegeta grimaced. {I can't believe I'm being sacrificed. Least Kakarrot isn't here.} She thought wincing because of the pain in her left flank {Kakarrot. Ergh! Ever since I met him my life's been a total nightmare.} She sighed.  
A Gray-Blue Quet sneered at the saiyan princess, "I think that's a negative. Let's throw her in now!" he roared. The Quets cheered merrily. They tied up the princess to a small cruca (a small ugly Quet horse thing). They slapped the cruca on the rump, which sent the animal running dragging Vegeta across the sharp gravel laid rode. She gritted her teeth and refused to cry.   
From above another person was also gritting his teeth trying hard not to just attack them all. {I won't be helping Vegeta if I just swooped in now and attacked them.} Goku thought miserably watching the princess being dragged to her death. He looked down at the boxes and started fumbling around with them. "Great the only word I know in Trsks is 'Xvrldloif'. But that won't - " he got cutoff as the boxes both opened simultaneously. Goku blinked in surprise.  
"Now you shall die." A Quet roared loudly. They hoisted the princess off the ground untied her and brought her over to a large hole filled to the brim with fire. The pained wails of the dead was strong, demonic hands and tentacles grabbed at her feet trying to get at her. The princess tried not to faint. "Oh great one! We humbly implore you to accept our offering of this sacrifice!" The Quet shouted into the pit. He bound her hands together with a thick rope of vine thorns. He shoved her to the edge and was pushing her. . . .   
*KABOOM!*  
The explosion rocked the ground, Vegeta nearly fell in were it not for her tail grabbing onto a boulder. "What the . . . ?" she said trailing off. A Quet screamed as another wave of energy hit the ground. The petite saiyan squashed herself next to the boulder making her tail grip harder. She closed her eyes tight, "Kakarrot . . . ."   
"KAMAHAMAEHA!" Goku shouted firing another blast with one hand. In his other hand he carried the box containing Vegeta's energy. The lone saiyan looked around frantically for any sign of Vegeta, trying to reassure himself he hadn't hit her making her even more injured than she was or killed her. He was about to go down and start looking for her when something hit his back. He whirled around only to find 20 or so Quets charging up energy blasts of their own.   
Vegeta fell down hitting the dirt, she was too weak to stand. Too weak, just too weak to do anything. She'd already lost too much blood. The princess looked up and watched Goku as he fought valiantly for her. She winced. She was losing consciousness. Then everything went black. She didn't even notice that a large black hand was dragging her towards the pit. . . .   
Goku noticed and he tried to get to her but the Quets were relentless. The saiyan had to power up to Super Saiyan before he could brake free of them all. He flew passed all of the satanists and directly to Vegeta. It was too late though, she had disappeared into the fiery hell hole. Goku gritted his teeth then without even thinking twice jumped into the hole.  
________________________  
Satan grinned looking at the ball. Not only did he now have one saiyan. He had two! "What a stroke of good fortune. Now there will be no way anyone will be able to stop me taking over all!" he said laughing sadistically.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
YES! Finally! Ah! I'm done with this chapter! Now to start the next one! Sorry for the long long wait. Especially a big sorry to that person who kept e-mailing me about updating this story. You know who you are.   
P.S. Sorry once again if I insulted anyone about the whole Satan taking over and destroying God thing. I myself am a catholic and I do believe in God, who reigns supreme over us all. 


	15. Majik, Hell, Satan, and Apooalypse

"Vegeta!!!" Goku shouted. He sped up faster going deeper down into the pit of hell. The saiyan winced as he descended, he felt as if he were being ripped apart from inside. He breathed slowly and sped up. {I have to get Vegeta back.} He thought apprehensively.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Vrone hugged himself tight. He could feel the heat of hell and cold numbness his mother felt. Sure Vegeta had disabled her link, but he hadn't disabled his.  
  
A reassuring hand fell on his shoulder. "Don't worry Vrone. You're mom will be fine I'm sure." Gohan said trying to sound reassuring yet failing miserably.  
  
The older boy glared at him then sighed. "I'm not sure anymore. When it was just us two, ma and me, I knew . . . I knew we'd live. I'm not sure how but I knew for sure that we'd be okay. But then . . . she left for Earth and as I was about to launch that bastard Frieza took me into his custody saying that it was time that we had a "Father-Son-Bonding" time. So ma left, she had no choice. And I was left with that ass." Vrone glared at the ground and looked up at his new-found friend. "You know what? I've always wanted a little brother. But ma wasn't too keen on having more children. Wanna be my little brother?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Gohan blinked then sat down beside the saiyan boy. He set down the tray and sipped on his drink thoughtfully. Gohan reached for a cookie, "Okay I've always wanted a bigger bro! I'll do it!" he said nodding.  
  
Vrone smiled and pulled out a boot dagger, he sliced his wrist then he handed the dagger to Gohan who did the same. "Now we seal our brotherhood in blood." He said pressing his cut against Gohan's. "Our blood will mingle and we will be bound, like brothers, by blood." He murmured then let go. Their wounds were gone.  
  
"Wow." Gohan gasped inspecting his wrist. He smiled up at Vrone, then he held up a cookie towards him, "Wanna cookie . . . brother?"   
  
_______________________________________  
  
Satan stood before Apocalypse his arms crossed. "Apocalypse, I want you to bring the girl to me. The boy too, but if it pleases you may kill him. But, the girl MUST live. It would help if the boy were alive but I do not want this anymore difficult than it must be." He said slashing his tail against a boulder.  
  
Apocalypse nodded. "Hhhmmm . . . . . Sure why not? Could you answer one thing for me, though, my brother? Why her? Why do we need that royal prick in the ass? There are plenty of virgin whores here for you to make a consort of, why her?"   
  
The demon laughed, "Consort? You make me laugh. I do not want a consort, rather this girl is to be our passage way to heaven. And the down fall of God." He said laughing maliciously.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Where could she be?" Goku muttered to himself as he landed on the coarse ground. He surveyed the desert like area, he felt hot and cold at the same time. "Dammit! If I lose her now . . . gawd." He heard an ear splitting scream that was undoubtedly a female's. "Hold on V!" he yelled out sprinting towards the direction of the scream.   
  
_______________________________________  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Vegeta screeched as she vainly tried twisting away from the demon's grasp. The demon thing tilted it's head but made no move to let go of the new arrival. "Aufuge a ea!" she snarled at it. The demon dropped her and scampered away like a scalded cat. The princess rubbed her side and chanted in an eerie voice, all of the sudden her wounds her gone. She stood up straight, though her clothes were torn and bloodstained, her eyes glared at the hellish land full of fiery fury.  
  
"I didn't realise you knew the ancient majiks." A cold whispery voice said. It came from everywhere so there was no use trying to find it, for it wasn't there.  
  
Vegeta glowered at the voice but didn't give it the satisfaction of knowing her fear "Satan. You will never use me to get to my people's souls up in the higher astral plain. Just give up and plot some other way to kill Him up there." She said in a dull voice masking her dread.  
  
Satan laughed, "We'll see little one. I shall use your soul and blood to get to the higher astral where your people and all the other powerful races reside. My army shall eat their souls and get their strength from them, then we destroy my arch nemesis!!!!"   
  
The saiyan princess rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you will. I know where the egress to this place is and I'm going to it now. Then I'll never have to hear, smell, see nor feel your presence again." She growled defiantly.  
  
"What about . . . . . Kakarrot?" he said maniacally before fading into the background.   
  
_______________________________________  
  
Goku fell down exhausted from trudging around so long he could've sworn he passed that black thorn tree at least five times. He hit the coarse ground filled with sharp rocks and sand, shrapnel strewn around everywhere. Goku didn't much care that he was bloodied and dying all he could think of was that he failed Vegeta. "I'm sorry." He said, more to himself than anyone.  
  
A cool soft hand touched his cheek, he was rolled over and opened his eyes to discover that his head was laid on a soft lap. He looked up and smiled feebly at the female looking down at him with soft eyes. "Hey." She said gently stroking his forehead, "Are you okay? Would you like some water?" she asked in a concerned motherly tone.  
  
Goku nodded his head and for a moment thought that the woman was Vegeta. Then the moment passed and he saw a woman with green glittering eyes, chestnut brown hair with ivory skin. He lifted his head off and accepted the flask she handed to him, "Thank you." he said practically inhaling the water. "Have you seen a girl with spiky black hair, fiery black eyes, gold tanned skin, wearing green tattered clothing and is . . . uh a bit on the short side." He asked.  
  
The woman smiled, "Actually I did. I saw her flying up towards the only opening from this place to the mortal realm. It is only open for 24 hours though, would you like me to take you there?" she asked kindly.  
  
Goku nodded, grateful for the help. He got up renewed of strength, because of the drink. He smiled, "My name is Goku, what's your name?" he asked as they walked towards the egress.  
  
The woman smiled, "I don't really like my real name," she said airily making a face, "I'm kind of embarrassed about the name, so I won't tell you but feel free to call me Caly." She said looking down grinning devilishly.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sorry for not writing in a long long time. I was busy with exams and my dad grounded me -_- 


End file.
